<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Summons by domiwoof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936064">Valentine's Summons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof'>domiwoof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>vtuber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Leather, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Rimming, Scenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic decides to try his hand at some Valentine’s Day relief in the form of some weird magic. What could possibly go wrong…?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Summons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by a request from Discord! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was such a crock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was absolutely no way this would work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, that’s what the doberman thought coming back from his dungeon with the book under his arm as he’d walk inside and toss it on the counter. For a little while, he just stewed in his frustration, laying on his couch while he’d flip through channels on television, seeing the same old romantic nonsense on it. Sighing, he tossed the remote at the wall and shut it off, getting back up and moving towards the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...He had no idea that flipping idly through that book would bring him downstairs to that isolation chamber, where he would start wondering if this ritual could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> be true…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Summon a love slave: </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Incantation to summon a being who will obey your every command for 24 hours…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like garbage. And he almost wanted to throw it away. But here he was, mostly naked and covered in sweat, hoping his pheromones would be enough like the book prescribed in its pages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arise, beast. Come and thrive upon my dominance for your sustenance, and learn to attain pleasure through serving me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were recited loudly and confidently, almost enough that Dominic might’ve been experienced in saying them. However, nothing happened. All he smelled was the paraffin wax from the burning candles which quickly melted onto the floor, and he just sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knew this shit was a crock…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing the book, Dominic tossed it behind him and began to walk away. He reached for the handle to the iron door, leading out of the white-walled isolation chamber when--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doberman’s tail stuck straight up, fur frizzled a bit as he heard some of the chains rattling in the next room. Had someone broken in…? And did they get lost or fall in his dungeon?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doberman grimaced, hoping that wasn’t the case as he pulled the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” He shouted down the dingy, torchlit hallway. “Listen, if you’re a thief, just leave. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> you nothing here is worth the humiliation of becoming my personal sex slave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was oddly… no response. No more crashes, or movement whatsoever. The doberman arched his brow. His footsteps made small sounds walking across the cold stone, until he’d come to the padded leather door which led back into the dungeon. He placed his ear against it, listening for anything that could indicate the presence of an intruder…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could faintly hear the sounds of something </span>
  <em>
    <span>scraping</span>
  </em>
  <span>, followed by several confused grunts and groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...sex dungeon? Huh, where the heck am I…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello? Is anyone…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>W-what…? Holy shit, is someone </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>actually</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> in there…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doberman just let out a sharp sigh, pushing the door open as if to ambush his intruder. Spreading his legs, he quickly reached for the nearest whip on the wall and brandished it sharply as a black-haired humanoid turned to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-woah, wh-who are…!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly scrambled away, eyes wide as he hit the back of Dominic’s whipping table. The doberman noticed there was a fierce blush across both cheeks, and he smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snapping the whip, he let the tip of it grace the floor, leaning one of his elbows against the doorframe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be asking that. Who the fuck are you, and why are you in my dungeon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I, ah… m-my name is Dio! I’m er… I’m a succuboi. Like… you know… a succubus, except I’m a male? ...We exist, so don’t go splitting hairs,” they said, breathing a small sigh of relief before scanning the whip-wielding dog boy’s body, stopping as their eyes met his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic swallowed, his own blush surfacing as he snapped the whip again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A… succuboi? Why the hell have you come here? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you… wait. D-don’t fuckin’ tell me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, oh, I see. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> my Master, then? I was summoned here just a few moments ago… I got kind of worried because nobody was here, but I see you have… quite a spread…” Dio explained, eyes wandering around the room before settling on Dominic again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doberman growled, clearing his throat in short measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, well, I… own it. It’s all mine. S-so I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>summoned</span>
  </em>
  <span> you? Like… for real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, Master~ I’ve been summoned for your pleasure this evening… please be gentle with me? Or don’t. I think you’re the type who probably wouldn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how’s this work, do you like… tell me what you’re into or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m here for </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> whims. For twenty-four hours. I am to comply with anything you like. What do you want to do, Master?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did he want to do? A lot of things, for one… it was Valentine’s Day and he didn’t have any partner or anything, but he made plenty of people’s wishes come true today. He clicked his tongue. Looking around the room, his eyes settled on a suit in the corner, and then he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped the whip and walked towards Dio, grabbing him by the leash as the succuboi would moan, being forced down onto all fours like a common dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here. Let me dress you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SMACK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ahh…!! T-thank you, Master… mmm… t-that’s… n-number 40…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do dogs talk?” Dominic asked, letting his paddle rest on his lap as he’d idly pull on Dio’s leash, allowing the submissive to bury his nose further into his Master’s tight, pink pucker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dio stopped. He ultimately just shook his head and whined, wagging the heavy rubber tail wedged between his thighs as Dominic’s nails slid harshly across the leather suit he wore. The demon had been placed on all fours, bound with leather straps on all four limbs with a thick leather bodysuit covering his entire body. The back was unzipped so his tail could peak out, and Dominic saw fit to leave his collar on for maximum humiliation. There was a leather puppy hood over his face, which Dominic left unzipped so that Dio could worship him properly, though he still enjoyed the fact that all the scents and tastes would be fully savored. He didn’t really need for Dio to see what he was going to be doing, as long as he was willing to obey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doberman smacked his paddle against Dio’s ass cheek again, as his tongue would caress Dominic’s asshole, before fully slipping inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ahhhh, fuck, y-you’re quite… talented…” the doberman moaned out. “H-how is it, huh…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-it’s different… you have an energy I’m not used to. Your taste is… phenomenal. If I’m being honest, you’re driving me wild…” Dio whined, wagging his tail behind him as Dominic yanked his chain, forcing him back into his task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh. So you like this task then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s humiliating… but I’m enjoying it. I like being in this suit, licking your asshole, and being treated like a pet. I had fun with training earlier too, sniffing your jock and body. You… have a remarkable scent, Master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you… maybe having a personal demon serve me for the night isn’t so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’ve come around to it… but… erm… I-I have my own needs too, and… l-licking you is making me painfully hard, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic smirked, yanking Dio’s leash upwards so that the puppy was on his knees, forced to struggle with his mitted paws as he looked up at his muscled dominant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to fuck you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-only if you want it… I would never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> for that, you know? I’m here so you have fun. I want to please you as best I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a really courteous pet. Let’s see… if I feel you’ve pleasured me properly, I’ll fuck you as hard as you want. Mmm… actually, have you ever been milked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M… Milked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Like… has anyone ever given you a milking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dio shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Heh. I think I’d be interested in seeing what a demon’s milk tastes like, if you’re curious about a canid’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’d let me…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let</span>
  </em>
  <span> you? I’d practically force you. I’m going to cum on you eventually, and you’re going to lick every last bit of it up, you know. Does that thought make you excited?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dio whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, I… feel kind of excited that you want to watch me do that,” he said, before returning to attacking Dominic’s puckered rim, wedging his tongue in as the doberman would spread himself a little more widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad you can’t use your hands, huh~? I bet it’s maddening…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… it is. This would be so much easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but, I don’t want it to be easy,” Dominic said, lightly smacking Dio’s cheek with a grin, “I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fully</span>
  </em>
  <span> engulf yourself into worshipping me. And after this, I’ll make you lick my body, and my feet… then I’ll dress up in my bodysuit and fuck you as hard as you want, milk you, and make you drink it from my dog bowl. You’re just going to be my dog tonight, alright? I hope you’re prepared…~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dio shuddered. He didn’t want to admit it, but his training had taught him all manners of sexual fetishes… including Dominic’s own specific obsession. He had every confidence that he could make a fitting puppy for this man, hoping that, by the end of this, he’d get what he really wanted and hoped for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” he said, before returning to his task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~ END</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>